Ignis et Glacies
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: Fire and Ice. Hot and Cold. Natsu and Gray. Polar opposites by nature, and yet strangely protective of one another. Lemon-ish, Yaoi, Dom!GrayxSub!Natsu, Slight OOC, Rated M. One-shot.


**Ignis et Glacies.**

Fire and Ice. Hot and Cold. Natsu and Gray. Polar opposites by nature, and yet strangely protective of one another.

Lemon-ish, Yaoi, Dom!GrayxSub!Natsu, Slight OOC, M. One-shot.

* * *

"_Don't die on me."_

"_Huh?"_

"…_Nothing."_

Natsu was furious.

That _idiot!_

Not only did he try to sacrifice him once, but then he tried a second time!

Natsu really was going to fry him, this time.

Making his way through the streets towards Gray's house, Natsu took deep calming breaths, in an attempt to sooth the raging fire he felt building up.

When he found the complex, he quickly scaled the side of the building until he was squatted in the frame of his bedroom window. He could see Gray doing push ups through the crack in the curtain and he gritted his teeth in irritation.

Pushing up the window as silently as he could, he carefully stepped inside and slammed the window shut behind him.

Gray jumped up as soon as he heard the noise, assuming an Ice Make position, ready to attack his intruder.

He lowered his hands slightly when he saw the familiar pink haired mage, but kept them in position, just in case.

"Natsu," He said warily, "Ever heard of a door?" He scowled, not happy that his 'friend' had just barged in unannounced.

Natsu was visibly seething.

"What about you," he spat back, "Ever heard of _help?_" Gray raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." Natsu snapped, walking closer towards him.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I have no idea what you're talking about." Gray said evenly, looking down.

Natsu's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm _talking _about how reckless you are!" He exploded, pointing a shaking hand towards him. Once he'd gotten that out, there was no stopping the tyrant of words that followed. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was, going after Lyon like that?! You could have been killed! Or worse! How many times do we have to tell you not to go off by yourself? It's not hard, Gray! Let us come with you! We can help. That's why we're on a team, _right?!"_

Gray almost growled. He was one to talk!

"What about you, all those times you go off by yourself to take somebody on?" Gray countered, his voice rising slightly.

"That's different; I know I can handle it!" Natsu retorted.

"And I could handle Lyon!"

"Sacrificing yourself is not handling it!" Natsu burst out, sending them both into a moment of shocked silence.

That comment really hit hard on Gray, and Natsu seemed to realise.

"Oh, man, no I didn't mean-" Natsu was cut off when Gray landed a swift and hard punch to his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. His eyes went wide; Gray had _never _just punched him like that before.

It was always just threats and casual flicks with magic, but never fists. Not to the face, anyway. His hand gently holding the bruise that was sure to well in moments to come, Natsu stared at Gray, determining his options.

He only had one, it seemed. Lunging forward, he grabbed Gray's wrists and pushed him back, kneeing him in the stomach with as much, if not more, strength than the punch.

Gray doubled over, coughing, and went to send another punch towards the flaming asshole.

Neither of them knew when their brawling turned into ferocious kissing.

To be quite honest, neither of them cared.

Gray backed Natsu up against the wall, his tongue desperately feeling up every inch of that warm mouth.

Muffled moans came from the both of them, replaced soon by panting breaths when the need for oxygen in their lungs eventually won out.

Gray was thankful he had managed to pull Natsu's jacket off during their brief fight, leaving only a bare chest for his lips to assault.

He pressed his mouth to the skin on his neck, just above the collarbone.

Letting his tongue flick across it, he felt pleasured moans and shivers come from Natsu. Carefully, he let his teeth bite down onto the skin. He froze slightly when he heard a quiet whimper, but after no other sound was made, Gray continued to lick and bite and suck on the pale skin, turning it into a blushing bruise.

Slowly, he started kissing his way down Natsu's toned chest, to his stomach, until he was kneeling with his mouth paused just above the rim of his trousers.

He heard Natsu gasp, and a hand entered the navy locks falling from his head.

Taking that as permission, he pulled down the trousers, pants included.

There was another gasp as his mouth enclosed the hard shaft.

Cautiously, he ran his tongue on the underside, gaining confidence when the sounds coming from Natsu were more than satisfactory. His fingers played in Gray's hair, teasing the skin.

He began moving his mouth and tongue faster, swirling and sucking, as if to an imaginary rhythmic tune inside his head.

The boy above him was panting hard and trying not to squirm, emitting several vulgarities and moans.

Gray was smirking on the inside. He had this. Hands down, Natsu was his for the taking. Slowing down his movements, he could almost see the dissatisfaction rolling off of Natsu. Preparing himself for the possible burning, Gray gently let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin tissue inside his mouth.

"Oh _fuck_ Gra-_ah!_" Natsu's breath hitched and the hand clutched Grey's hair tighter, his nails digging into the kneeling man's scalp.

So Natsu _liked _that.

Grey repeated the action once more before resuming his routine of sucking, licking and kissing, met by the eager thrusts of his pink haired companion.

"G-gray I… _can't_…" Natsu had clenched his eyes shut, his free arm covering them. His teeth were sunk into his bottom lip, close to drawing blood, in a futile attempt to hold in his moans.

"Then _don't._" Was the ghosted reply, causing Natsu to hiss when cold air blew over the tip.

In one final thrust, Natsu came, shooting it straight into Gray's mouth. Like the risking mage he was, Gray extracted the penis from his mouth, kissed the tip, and obediently swallowed the lump in his mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with a panting Natsu who had now opened his eyes.

When Gray stood up, smug-faced, Natsu reached his hand out and swiped at a drop he missed, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off his thumb, tasting the salty bland fluid of himself.

Gray smirked before placing his hands on the Dragon Slayer's hips and leaning down for a kiss.

Natsu responded eagerly, pushing away from the wall and towards Gray's bed in the corner. Seeing where this was headed, Gray flipped them around so that it was Natsu who's back ended up flat on the bed.

"Hey, no fair!" Natsu protested, breaking the kiss for only a few short seconds.

"All's fair in love, you pink-haired freak." Gray murmured, skimming his nose along the boy's jaw.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, snow flake." Inhaling sharply as Gray's teeth nipped at the already bruised skin on his neck, Natsu let his hands travel under the back of Gray's shirt, letting his nails lightly trace patterns on his back.

Gray chuckled, taking his hands from Natsu's hips and reaching under his shirt to grab the other's hands, only to pull them out and pin them down above Natsu's head.

Keeping the hands locked down, Gray shifted slightly so he was straddling his comrade. He looked down at Natsu, an impish glint evident in his eye. He leaned down and licked a trail from Natsu's collarbone to the base of his jaw, before nuzzling his way up to the ear lobe, pausing with his teeth embedded softly into the skin to whisper: "Ice make… _handcuffs."_

No longer having to use his hands to keep Natsu's in place, Gray was free to roam his body, leaving a pouting Natsu the only response of a wicked grin.

"Are you sure all this is fair?"

"Mmhmm." Natsu squirmed beneath the Ice Mage, trying to jiggle his hands free.

"You know I could just melt these."

"Mmhmm. But you won't, now stop fidgeting, please." Natsu gave one last fidget before relenting, opting to stare at Gray instead.

Gray smiled, a tender one this time, and bent down to give Natsu's lips a slow and soft kiss.

Natsu was smiling slightly when Gray's lingering mouth finally let go of his bottom lip.

"You know, I think this is the one time your stripping habit just might come in handy." Natsu grinned, sending a pointed look to Gray's newly bared chest. Gray frowned,

"I do _not _have a- _are you kidding me_?!" Natsu chuckled before arching up to silence Gray's grumbles with another kiss.

"Like I said," He whispered onto the other's lips, "It's come in handy."

Gray didn't notice the increase of body temperature on his lover's wrists.

* * *

**Well, this is my first lemon scene, and I'm not too sure what to think about it. What do you guys think of it? Should I do more, or never venture down this path again? I actually really like this pairing as both romance and intense friendship, aha, I think it's portrayed really nicely in the anime. (Which, by the way, I'm only at episode 20 of. And sorry for any OOC-ness)**

**Thanks for reading, Leave a review!**


End file.
